


A Flip of a Coin

by Zombie_Projects



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alexei the blind platypus boy wants stuff, M/M, Otebek the mostly calm is literally just vibing, be patient with me, his boyfriend is just a little shit with a run away mouth, my first work in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Projects/pseuds/Zombie_Projects
Summary: Alexei has an idea as to how to decide who tops on the rare occasion that they actually want to have full on sex. Unfortunately he overlooked an important detail.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	A Flip of a Coin

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off a conversation turned roleplay thing I had with Simon on twitter. The idea just got stuck in my head and when that happens I must share the thoughts with the world or they will never leave my head. 
> 
> If anyone actually reads this and wants to know more about the characters go check out my twitter @/Z0mbie_Pr0jects and Simon's @/whocankapcant

The idea was simple. They would toss a coin that Alexei had picked up on a job and call heads or tails. Whoever lost, had to top. The problem was Alexei had failed to consider one important thing. Otebek would have to be the one to judge who won. So, when he declared that the toss had ended with tails, Alexei’s treacherous little mouth moved before he could stop and think.  
“You cheated! You had to have! It landed on heads didn’t it, Beka! But I would never be able to tell, would I?” And now he couldn’t take it back. “Forget it. I’m not in the mood anymore.” He felt around until his fingers met his favorite blanket and he draped it over his naked form. This was a stupid idea. Curse Yura for ever planting it in his brain. ‘Just flip a coin and stop bothering me about this’ Yura should know better than to give him ideas like that. Now the mood was shattered, and he needs to pick up the pieces after his damn mouth ruined everything.  
He felt his boyfriend move off the bed before he heard him sigh and begin shuffling around over to the side of the bed putting on his clothes. Fine. He didn’t want his bare junk anywhere near him anyway. And then he heard footsteps going toward the door.  
“Wait. Where are you going? Beka?”  
He was met with silence.  
“Otebek. Wait come back. Don’t just leave!” fuck. Was Beka just going to leave him there? Shit. He really messed this up, didn’t he? “Wait. We can just cuddle. Please!” After a brief pause where neither moved he heard a sigh followed by grumbles and felt his boyfriend sit back down on the edge of the bed. Awkward silence filled the room as Alexei desperately tried to think of what to do. He ended up slowly crawling over to his boyfriend and poking him in what he thought was his shoulder trying to figure out how to speak.  
Finally, words came out “Are you mad at me?” he never thought his voice could sound so timid.  
His blanket cover slipped off his shoulders to puddle beneath him as Otebek pressed him down to lay flat on the bed. The feeling of being pinned by his boyfriend’s larger body was making a curl of arousal snake through his lower abdomen.  
“Yes. And no.” his boyfriend finally spoke into the air between them. Oh. He was mad. Shit. All thoughts of his growing excitement went to the back of his brain replaced by anxiety over knowing that he has made his man mad and didn’t know how to fix it. He let out a small distressed whine before answering.  
“So you are mad.”  
Even though he tried to focus on the issue at hand, the weight of his boyfriend sitting on his waist was distracting and Alexei so badly wanted him to fuck him right now. He wanted to ride that man until his legs gave out and then lie drooling on his chest while Otebek kept working towards his own finish. Otebek’s next words brought him out of his increasingly dirty thoughts.  
“Yes. But only because you say I cheated when the coin does not lie. I would win anyway. Even without the coin, babe.”  
Oh. OH. Oh no. Those words said in that beautiful voice with that body above his. Alexei was now squirming, and it was getting harder to think of anything other than just letting his boyfriend do whatever he wanted to him. Oh, fuck this was hot. When he finally managed cleared his head enough to answer, his voice came out weak and shaky.  
“I just… how do I know if you’re telling the truth? You know I can’t see. You could… just be s-saying the opposite of what I call so that y-you always win…” it was not the coolest reply in the world but he could have said a lot worse. Like ‘please just ruin me, Beka. I need it.’  
Otebek’s hum of acknowledgement marked a turn in his demeaner from moody to somewhat playful. As Alexei waited for a response, he suddenly felt fingertips dancing along his exposed ribs. Oh no. Fuck. With a shriek he jerked up only to be stopped by his boyfriend’s body still pinning him to the bed.  
“Take the truth, damn it!” was the playful response to his shrieks and laughter.  
“Stop. No, Beka!” he had never been good at resisting tickling. His hands flew up to try to get his boyfriend off him but the attack to his sides was making it difficult. This needed to end. Now. He was going to piss himself if this torture continued.  
His boyfriend answered with a chuckle and continued to poke and prod at his sensitive torso. “Admit to your loss.”  
“Okay! Okay! Just stop! Fuck I’m gonna pee…” Alexei was panting now, and his face felt so hot he was sure that his face was completely red. At least the fingers retreated from his sides and he could finally catch his breath.  
“That’s disgusting you weirdo. Then again…” Otebek said teasingly before trailing off leaving his poor worn out boyfriend to only imagine what he must be thinking right now. Alexei hadn’t known that he could get even redder than he already was, but he was sure that he must be blushing even harder now.  
Hiding his face in his hands, his weak reply was muffled but still understandable “Shut up, Beka. Oh my gosh. Shut up.” He followed this up with a whine of embarrassment. Fuck this night has just not gone his way at all.  
“Red with laughter.” A hand gently swept a stray hair away from his face as Otebek seemed to take a moment to just observe the man beneath him. “I could make ya red by doing more than just making you laugh.” Those words brought Alexei’s mind right back to his filthy thoughts from before. Vividly graphic mages danced in his head causing even more arousal to stir low in his stomach. Parting his fingers, he turned his eyes to where Otebek’s voice was originating.  
“Oh really?” he tried to sound as tempting as he could. Maybe the night could turn around to the better. Otebek just chuckled and ran his hands down along Alexei’s stomach all the way down to his groin. He relaxed into the bed and let his Beka take the lead, content to allow him to take control and ruin him this evening.  
He felt his boyfriend’s breath against his neck as he leaned down to kiss his throat as best as he could. “Yes, I think I’ll do it right now”  
From there the room was filled with soft moans and light giggles as Otebek, true to his word, made Alexei’s face flush from activities much less innocent than simple tickling. Afterwards, Alexei laid curled up over Otebek. With their legs intertwined, he ran his hands through Otebek’s hair messing it up even more than their previous activities did and enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s arms holding him close and his slowly calming heartbeat beneath his cheek. The comfortable silence that surrounded them was only broken by the soft sounds of the couple’s panting as they came down from the high of each other.  
Alexei was the one who finally broke the blessed silence “So I think we can both agree that the coin flip needs revising… but it turned out ok, right? Maybe dice? Whoever rolls lowest loses and tops? I’ll be able to feel the bumps of the dots.” Otebek just groaned and rolled them over so that they were laying on their sides, Alexei’s face smooshed into his chest.  
“I’ll dom you some days, alright? We both know that’s more likely than you doing it.”  
“Ok. I can live with that.”  
“…”  
“Stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?”  
“hm.”  
“Beka?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you.”  
“Go to sleep.”

* * *

Extra  
Yuri was enjoying the calm of the early morning. Early enough that Nikolaev hadn’t managed to get himself out of bed and moving yet. Sweet blessed silence.  
“YURA”  
Never mind. The hurricane has arrived.  
“You know how you told me to flip a coin? So that I could finally get Beka to wreck me?”  
… he might have said something like that in passing yes.  
“Well it worked… Kinda. That is the most satisfied I’ve ever been but also the most embarrassed I’ve ever been. Also, my ass hurts so bad right now. Do you think you could get the medics to dismiss me from training today? Just tell them I had a rough night of ‘surveillance.’ Ok, Yura? Yura, are you listening? Hello?”  
Ah yes. Blessed silence. It was nice while it lasted.


End file.
